Your heart is a muscle
by IndigoCrown
Summary: Aro s'ennuie. C'est le poids de l'immortalité et il le sait bien. Alors, pour ne pas risquer d'être victime de son ennui, les autres vampires lui offrent des humains, des divertissements. Et un jour, on lui envoie une jolie humaine, une pâle poupée de porcelaine. Mais qui sait ce qu'il fera d'elle ? La porcelaine est si fragile ... Rating M.


_Des décennies auparavant, à Volterra._

Généralement, les enfants disent au moins une fois dans leur vie qu'ils voudraient avoir la vie éternelle pour encore s'amuser avec les copains et rigoler en voyant le professeur hurler de peur devant la fausse grenouille placée sur sa chaise de bureau. La vie éternelle, ça a l'air bien beau, dit comme ça. Mais l'éternité, ça finit par paraître long. Il faut sans cesse se trouver des occupations, ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui ou l'excès. Aro savait tout cela et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il souffrait de cette vie éternelle. Certes, au fil du temps, il y avait eu des périodes animées où il avait eu énormément de choses à faire, notamment éliminer des hordes d'enfants immortels et punir leurs créateurs, ce qui était d'ailleurs une activité qu'appréciait énormément le Volturi. Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus vraiment de vampires assez fous que pour tenter de braver l'interdit et donner ainsi au vampire un peu de distraction. Au fil des ans, on lui avait également donné moult conseils pour s'occuper mais il n'avait rien trouvé à son goût. On lui avait proposé de s'intéresser aux divers sports existants et Aro avait passé de longues heures à peser le pour et le contre pour chaque discipline. Les arts martiaux ? Non, les humains étaient trop fragiles et les vampires refuseraient de se mesurer à lui. L'équitation ? Il ne fallait même pas y penser, les pauvres équidés mourraient de peur quand il s'approchait d'eux. L'arc à flèche ? Il n'arrivait pas à doser sa force et, soit l'arc finissait en charpie soit la flèche se désintégrait purement et simplement au contact de la cible. Du coup, il avait vite abandonné l'idée de se mettre au sport. Seule la course à pied était possible pour lui mais il n'y avait rien de distrayant là-dedans. La seule chose qu'il avait donc trouvé était de terroriser de pauvres bougres et regarder les prestations des tributs qu'on lui envoyait en guise de cadeaux. Pour garder de bonnes relations. Comme c'était ironique.

La plupart du temps, il se lassait rapidement de ces cadeaux vivants et ils finissaient tous en repas. Les plus jolies demoiselles avaient parfois l'honneur de finir d'abord dans son lit avant de finir en simple bouillie. Mais les jolies demoiselles, elles restaient rares. Bizarrement, on préférait lui envoyer des jeunes hommes plutôt bien bâtis qu'il pouvait lentement rétamer et plonger dans d'atroces souffrances avant d'aller laper le sang qui gouttait doucement. Voir ces gamins tellement sûr d'eux changer d'expression au fur et à mesure qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre le vampire était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas. Mais il préférait tout de même l'expression apeurée des demoiselles quand elles découvraient sa peau glacée et les battements inexistants de son cœur mort. Il se souvenait d'une donzelle qui avait tenté de garder la vie sauve en lui déclamant un poème qui parlait de cœurs battants et d'amour éternel. En vain. Celle-là, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la tuer lui-même. Un sbire s'en était chargé et avait remercié le roi pour ce présent, lui qui gardait généralement ces tributs pour lui seul, comme un dragon jaloux qui couverait ses monceaux d'or et de diamants.

Ϟ

Ce matin-là, il reçut un énième cadeau de la part d'une vampire énamourée qui rêvait d'un peu d'attention de la part du Volturi. Il fallait avouer que cette dame-là avait le chic pour lui envoyer des présents des plus délicieux. Toutefois, il commençait à en avoir assez de voir défiler devant lui des cohortes de repas à la plastique parfaite, au délicieux fumet de sang mais à la volonté complètement brisée. Les victimes dociles, c'est chouette de temps en temps mais il fallait tout de même un peu de rébellion ou cela devenait carrément morne.

Le garde qui accompagnait ce nouveau et fugace divertissement patientait, genou à terre, attendant la réponse du vampire. Ces derniers temps, Aro refusait de plus en plus de "cadeaux" et le garde espérait secrètement que le Volturi les remballe, histoire que lui puisse plonger ses crocs dans la chair tendre du présent. Il y avait d'ailleurs de fortes chances pour que le maître de Volterra refuse de voir ce que la vampire lui envoyait. La dernière fois, elle avait commit la maladresse de lui offrir un sumo. C'était très inélégant et son sang n'avait guère plût au garde à qui on avait finalement refilé l'encombrant combattant.

Aro Ϟ **Encore elle ? Très bien, montrez-moi donc ce que cette vieille harpie m'envoie...**

Le garde se releva avec un petit soupir de frustration et ouvrit la porte, révélant une silhouette vêtue d'une cape à capuche d'une blancheur immaculée. Aro appréciait habiller ses futurs repas de blanc, cela faisait ressortir le cramoisi du sang. Le garde lui tira sèchement le bras pour la faire agenouiller et elle resista vaillamment contre la poigne du vampire, avant de poser genou à terre avec une très évidente mauvaise humeur. Cela fit sourire le vieux vampire. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à mater son esprit rebelle pendant le voyage. Cela aurait dû contrarier l'homme mais cette fois-ci, cela le réjouit. La tuer serait encore plus jouissif que si elle avait été complètement passive et soumise. Aro se redressa dans son trône, ravi.

Aro Ϟ **Belle enfant, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Sa voix de ténor glissa paresseusement vers son nouveau jouet et le garde qui maintenait une pression sur son épaule eut un sourire.

Garde Ϟ Maître Aro, un tribut comme elle n'a pas de nom.

Inconnue Ϟ **J'ai un nom, espèce de monstre.**

Le garde n'apprécia guère le ton venimeux de la donzelle car il la projeta violemment à terre. Un bruit d'os brisé brisa la silence de la vaste salle et l'homme prit une expression repentante.

Garde Ϟ **Je vous demande pardon, maître Aro, j'oublie toujours que les humaines sont si fragiles ...**

Il se précipita vers la demoiselle pour l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa avec hargne et se releva toute seule, titubante. Toute cette scène amusait follement le Volturi, qui se vautra avec élégance dans son siège. La donzelle se planta devant lui et fit tomber sa capuche, révélant son visage poupin et ses longs cheveux noirs.

Inconnue Ϟ **Je m'appelle Olympe. On m'a envoyée vous divertir. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier mon art...**

Son ton était clairement ironique mais sa voix se brisa vers la fin. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas d'ici vivante mais elle semblait déterminée à sauver sa peau. Ce serait un combat désespéré qui finirait en une lente agonie, comme à chaque fois.

Aro Ϟ **Charmante Olympe, êtes-vous blessée ?**

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur ses intentions. Si la belle jeune femme ne pouvait le divertir car étant blessée, il laisserait le soin à son garde de l'égorger. Il n'avait pas envie de s'adonner à un bain de sang aujourd'hui.

Olympe Ϟ **Comme si ma santé vous importait réellement.**

Aro Ϟ **Je considère donc que vous allez parfaitement bien.**

Un claquement de doigts plus tard, la demoiselle était escortée vers une chambre où elle pourrait récupérer de son long voyage. Elle claudiqua à la suite des gardes et Aro pensa qu'il serait très intéressant de la voir exercer son art avec une cheville foulée. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait. Tant pis, cela lui ferait une surprise au petit déjeuner le lendemain.

Ϟ

Aro s'installa au bout de la longue table dressée en l'honneur de la nouvelle venue. Un pichet de sang frais se trouvait devant lui et il sirotait un verre en attendant la demoiselle. Celle-ci fit rapidement son apparition, toujours vêtue de sa cape blanche. Elle s'installa face au vampire, silencieuse. Le vampire eu une moue irritée : il avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne déjeuner en emportant avec elle le matériel nécessaire à son numéro afin qu'elle puisse commencer dès qu'elle aurait fini de déjeuner. Mais là, elle n'avait rien avec elle. Olympe se mit à manger sans lui jeter un regard et le roi tapota la surface marquetée de la table avec un certain agacement. Il materait l'insolence de cette jeune fille plus tard.

Aro Ϟ **Vous n'avez pas apporté votre matériel avec vous, comme je vous l'avais demandé.**

Ce n'était ni une question ni un reproche. Juste une constatation prononcée avec le ton déçu de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va devoir sévir alors qu'il espérait un peu plus de bonne volonté de la part de son interlocuteur.

Olympe Ϟ **Je n'ai pas de matériel. Je n'en ai guère besoin.**

Cela piqua la curiosité du Volturi, qui détailla avec insistance la demoiselle, qui prit son temps pour déjeuner. Ensuite elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense espace vide aménagé pour sa démonstration. Une causeuse de velours carmin avait été amené et Aro y prit place pour observer la donzelle, qui regardait balayait des yeux le sol de marbre noir. Les mains tremblantes d'anxiéte, Olympe dénoua sa cape, qui glissa le long de ses épaules pour tomber au sol. Aro découvrit alors avec stupeur un justaucorps de danse et ses cheveux noués un chignon sur le haut de sa tête. Elle gardait un pied en pointe et le vampire devina que sa brusque rencontre avec le sol la veille l'avait plus amochée qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Olympe fit une petite courbette ironique et commença à danser lentement, enchaînant les pas basiques de danse classique. Puis elle se plongea à corps perdu dans la chorégraphie d'un célèbre opéra. Le Volturi en était bouche bée : c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui envoyait une danseuse. Généralement, on lui offrait des combattants et il fallait avouer que la vieille vampire avait bien choisi, pour une fois. Aro se surpris même a apprécier la danseuse. Elle était terriblement gracieuse et il y avait dans sa danse quelque chose de sensuel et d'attirant. Peut-être était-il trop occupé à suivre la danse que pour voir le visage crispé de la danseuse et son hésitation à chaque fois que son pied gauche touchait le sol. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'éclat métallique lorsqu'elle pirouetta, pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de lui, lentement mais sûrement. Non, il ne voyait que la sublime danseuse et son corps qui évoluait avec grâce en suivant le ballet.

oo oOo oo

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement mais Aro était captivé. C'était si gracieux, si élégant ... Arrivée à moins d'un mètre du vampire, Olympe tira une fine dague de son corsage et se jeta avec haine sur lui. Il ne fut si surpris qu'il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. De toute façon, c'était inutile, la cheville de la belle venait de se tordre et elle s'effondra à genoux au sol, des larmes perlant au bord de ses longs cils. Aro lui saisit brutalement le poignet, le faisant se lever. Il arracha la dague des mains de la jeune fille et plaqua-celle-ci sur la causeuse. Le vampire était terriblement calme et cela effrayait la jeune danseuse, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Aro Ϟ **Pensiez-vous réellement être de taille contre moi ?**

Il avait susurré ses mots à son oreille, comme un amant aurait susurré des mots doux à sa belle. Toute rébellion avait déserté la danseuse et le roi fit miroiter le tranchant de la dague à la lueur des torches. Il prit son fin menton entre ses doigts glacés pour lui tourner le visage vers lui.

Aro Ϟ **Regardez bien.**

Il brandit la dague et la danseuse laissa échapper un hoquet, persuadée qu'il allait la tuer. A la place, il se poignarda. Ou du moins, essaya, car la dague se brisa en mille morceaux en entrant en contact avec sa peau glacée. Olympe se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Olympe Ϟ **Ils... ils m'ont menti ! Ils avaient dit que si je parvenais à vous tuer, je serais libre et ils me recommanderaient à un corps de ballet ...**

Elle semblait désespéré et fuyait le regard d'Aro, qui la relâcha, estimant qu'il était inutile de l'effrayer encore plus. Il s'installa confortablement dans la causeuse, laissant Olympe se redresser, tremblante. Le vampire eut un sourire malsain. Il n'allait pas tuer cette demoiselle tout de suite. Non il allait faire pire. Il allait lui faire payer sa naïveté et sa vaine tentative d'assassinat. Il allait la garder auprès de lui. Il allait la faire danser. Il allait la faire danser jusqu'à la mort. Ce serait sa punition. Puis il renverrait le corps à la vampire qui avait osé lui envoyer un assassin si innocent. Et si incompétent et désinformé quant à la nature de la victime potentielle.

Aro Ϟ **Très bien. Tu dormiras dans la pièce annexée à cette salle. Tu danseras pour moi. Et seulement pour moi. Tu paieras cher ta vaine tentative.**

Aro désirait garder cette danseuse pour lui tout seul. Pas question de partager ce "cadeau" avec Marcus, Caïus ou tout autre vampire.

Ϟ

Olympe ne put danser pendant près d'une semaine à cause de sa cheville foulée. Elle s'entraînait toutefois chaque jour pour conserver sa souplesse et le vampire aimait observer ces séances en secret. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait se révéler aussi gracieuse en dansant. Toutefois, il ne posa pas la question. Il voulait comprendre par lui-même.

L'aile où se trouvait Olympe fut fermée sous les ordres d'Aro et interdite à toute personne non invitée. Bien évidemment, cela fit des remous parmi les Volturi, qui se demandaient pourquoi leur chef y disparaissait chaque matin et y restait parfois toute la journée. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, entre la maîtresse cachée et la salle de torture et de fantasmes. Cela faisait bien rire le vieux vampire qui ne fit rien pour démentir ses rumeurs.

Ce matin-là, il ne put pas résister à l'envie de lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait fait de la danseuse un oiseau en cage. La réponse de la demoiselle fut surprenante.

Olympe Ϟ **Il suffit de danser avec son cœur. N'importe qui peut bien danser à partir du moment où il y met du cœur.**

Aro Ϟ **Je n'ai plus de cœur.**

Olympe Ϟ **Le cœur est un muscle. Il ne tient qu'à vous pour le faire battre.**

Ces paroles s'ancrèrent profondément dans la conscience du vampire. Il laissa là la danseuse et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Pendant près d'une semaine il ne quitta pas son antre. Puis un matin, il déboula dans la pièce de la danseuse, furibond.

Aro Ϟ **Apprenez-moi à danser !**

La danseuse évita de poser des questions face à l'expression de profonde folie du vampire. Elle savait que cette salle sombre serait sa tombe alors elle ne protesta pas. Avec une patience infinie, elle lui apprit la danse classique. Mais Aro renonça bien vite, résigné à l'idée que la citation d'Olympe resterait à jamais une simple citation. _Your heart is a muscle._ Oui, mais juste chez les humains. Chez les vampires, ce n'était plus qu'une pierre froide et lourde, inutile. Alors pour évacuer sa frustration, il fit danser Olympe. Il se jura de la faire danser jusqu'à son cœur à elle devienne également une pierre froide et inutile. A force de danser, la demoiselle usa ses pieds. Elle chuta. Se blessa. Se releva. Continua à danser. S'écorcha encore plus. Ses pieds devinrent des moignons sanglants. Mais Aro continua à la faire danser. Quand elle ne parvint plus à danser, il la laissa à même le sol. Elle commença à dépérir.

Un matin, Aro entra dans la salle et s'accroupit à côté de la danseuse, ses doigts caressants tendrement sa nuque blanche.

Aro Ϟ **Je vais te délivrer, petite Olympe.**

Et à ces mots, il lui brisa la nuque.

Ϟ

La salle de la danseuse resta fermée aux autres Volturi mais Aro continua à s'y rendre quotidiennement. Certains se risquèrent à observer le maître des Volturi. La plupart du temps, il restait assis à côté d'un tutu blanc et de chaussons de danse usés jusqu'à la corde. Et parfois, il esquissait quelques pas de danse classique. Une main posée sur le cœur.

Your heart is a muscle. Telle était la phrase gravée dans le sol de la salle.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu


End file.
